The present invention relates generally to a stand for installing a plurality of box bodies and more particularly to a stand suitable when using peripheral devices to a computer in a way that places them vertically.
A box body of each of the peripheral devices to the computer is, in the great majority of cases, formed substantially in a rectangular parallelopiped shape. Further, the box body has been increasingly thinned and downsized over the recent years. In the case of vertically installing such a thin type box body, it is required that a fall-down thereof be prevented. It is therefore general to secure the stand to the bottom of the box body.
FIG. 8 shows a conventional stand 1. This stand 1 includes a recessed portion 12 for accommodating the bottom of a box body 11 in a peripheral device 10 to the computer, and legs 13, 13 protruding sideways from both sides of this recessed portion 12 and each taking substantially a triangular shape in section. A size of each of the legs 13, 13 is determined depending on the box body 11.
In the case of using a plurality of peripheral devices 10, as shown in FIG. 9, the stands 1, 1 are secured to the box bodies 11, 11 of the peripheral devices 10, 10. Then, it is an ordinary way that the box bodies 11, 11 are disposed in parallel by making the stands 1, 1 proximal to each other.
Further, FIG. 10 shows another conventional stand 2. This stand 2 includes a pair of arms 21, 21 rotatably fitted by screws to a bottom surface of the box body 11 in the peripheral device 10.
This stand 2 is structured so that the arms 21, 21 can be taken in and out of the box body 11 depending on situations. For example, in the case of installing the plurality of box bodies 11 in parallel, the arms 21, 21 are accommodated on the side of the box body 11, whereby an interval between the box bodies 11, 11 can be decreases (refers to, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No.6-350261).
The conventional stand 1 described above has, however, a problem in which a space necessary for installation increases when installing the plurality of box bodies 11, 11 in parallel. This is because the legs 13, 13 of the stand 1 largely protrude sideways of the box body 11, resulting in an increase in the interval between the box bodies 11, 11.
As described above, in the case of installing the plurality of box bodies 11, 11 in parallel, the interval between the box bodies 11, 11 is reduced, and hence, as illustrated in FIG. 11, it is also considered that the stand 1 is removed from the box body 11 and the box body 11 is placed erectly.
In this case, however, the box body 11 might fall down, and besides an excessively small interval between the box bodies 11, 11 might interfere with radiation of the box bodies 11, 11.
This problem arises also in a case where the arms 21, 21 of the stand 2 described above are accommodated on the side of the box body 11, and the plurality of box bodies 11 are disposed in parallel. A further problem is that this stand 2 is structured to rotatably fit the arms 21, 21 to the box body 11, and therefore its configuration becomes complicated.